Breath of Fire: Gold Blood
by secondcycle
Summary: Another Ryu... another destiny... but will he and his new comanions fulfill it during the new age of darkness? My first fan fic so please R&R, constructive crititcism much apprectiated!Sorry but I'm not going to be able to update for a while... bangs head
1. Prologue

**Breath Of Fire: Gold Blood**

**Prologue**

A Light and a Dark Dragon looked down happily at their newborn child. His dark blue hair and twinkling bright blue eyes were a wonder to behold. The mother, a Dark Dragon gently stroked her son's soft check smiling down at him. The baby gurgled with delight and the father laughed. The father was a mix of a Light Dragon and a Wing Clanner; the results were that he permanently had a powerful pair of dragon wings sprouting from his back. They were gold scaled, very much like his ultimate transformation.

"My dear Ryu…" The mother whispered to the child.

"Yes?" The father answered cheerfully.

"Not you! I swear you haven't changed since we first met!" The mother laughed.

The parents looked at each other and they both felt a sense of nostalgia. The world seemed to be finally settling down. The Power of the Dragon wasn't going to be needed to be called on anymore. Though the parents were glad their child could be born into peace. The mother stated so and the father nodded slowly.

"Yeah, but he's still got the power. Wonder if he'll ever be able to use it…"

"I'd hope not." The mother frowned.

A soft, deep laugh came from almost nowhere and the parents immediately smiled.

"Drogen, come to give us your blessings?" The father winked.

A ghostly figure appeared on the other side of the cot; it was Drogen, the Dragon God. Drogen, of course, wasn't his real name; it was what they wished to call him. And the God didn't particularly mind. This time he came in the figure of a human with features amazingly similar to the father and the baby, even a little of the mother.

"Of course. What have you called him?"

"Ryu." The mother said and the baby gurgled in what seemed to be a response.

The Dragon God laughed heartily and looked at them eyes filled with amusement.

"Following the old traditions?"

"Sure, why not?" The father grinned.

Drogen nodded in approval and then some kind of sadness entered his eyes.

"Well, I wish you all the best. But I must thank you again for your previous deeds. You were all very brave to follow your fates."

"Well, it's not like we had a choice." The father said a little glumly.

"On the contraire, you could have decided to deny your destinies."

"What?" The father moaned.

"And the world would have been plunged into darkness, literally." The mother said looking at the father.

The father muttered something incoherent and the baby gurgled with delight. Drogen smiled but there was that sadness lingering in his deep eyes.

"Well, good luck." He said and faded away before the parents could reply.

The parents thought nothing of it and continued to entertain their baby lovingly.

"When you grow up," the father said gently. "You'll be as strong and handsome as me."

The mother burst out laughing but agreed in the end. The parents looked at each other with a deep love, the same they held for their child. It was the perfect picture… Heroes from a great time of struggle came through and brought light to the people, now they could raise their own children in the light and teach them to maintain the balance…. The perfect picture…


	2. Chpt 1: What Friends Are For

Note: I don't own Breath of Fire, it is © of Capcom or who ever does actually own it.

Second Note: I'm sorry it took ages to update! I would say why but it sounds lame. Sorry, sorry, sorry! ; ;

**Chapter 1: What Friends Are For**

The young, strong 18-year-old Ryu stretched as he lay down on the secluded hillside near the small village called Domry. He looked at the sharp crescent moon as the stars winked at him and he finally sighed. His life was so… boring. It involved working for the Elder all day, carrying out his pointless chores and going to the Dragon Temple for mass, where they preached of a time when monsters roamed the lands; and some kind of tribe decided to take over and plunge the world into darkness. He didn't know the details, he was never awake long enough to listen.

"Hello Joel." He suddenly said loudly, then looked to his side and grinned at the distant figure.

"Aw man…" His best friend Joel moaned as he trudged over, "I can never catch you out. I swear man there's something wrong with you."

Ryu laughed, maybe, he thought.

"Anyway, you've been coming here a lot lately. What's up?"

"Nothing, I've just been… dreaming."

Joel slowly sat down beside him and Ryu sat up and sighed sadly.

"My parents." He said simply.

Joel was silent for a while and regarded his friend carefully. Joel was a simple human, Ryu liked to think he was a little like him, just wanting to get on with life and maybe do little relaxing fishing every now and then. But Ryu wasn't normal, despite what people told him, he knew he wasn't.

"Do you even remember what they look like?"

"I dunno… it's weird though. It's like I remember how it all happened, like it was only yesterday."

Joel raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to say something but then decided against it. Ryu laughed at his reaction.

"It's probably nothing."

"Which reminds me," Joel said speaking up, "I came to say you should be getting back home, you don't want to fall asleep during mass again."

Ryu looked up at the sky in annoyance like the moon had just told him that he should work harder.

"It's all some rubbish about some tribes ganging together to save the world. I mean, if they're so famous and it wasn't that long ago, how come we never see evidence about it? It's so boring anyway, about all these codes of honour and crap."

"Hey, you shouldn't say that!" Joel said taken aback.

"Who's gonna hear me?" Ryu said looking at him grinning.

Joel gave him a scared smile and mumbled something about his mother lecturing his ears off for staying out so long and hastily walked back to the small village.

Ryu laid back down and his bright blue eyes surveyed the skies sadly. He scared himself with what he said sometimes. If Joel told the Elder what he had just said he'd be in _big _trouble. But at least it would add some excitement to his life.

He yawned and stretched, put his hands by his sides then closed his eyes and felt the elements around him: the earth that supported the grass he felt under his fingers, the cool wind ruffling through his dark blue fringe. There was a stream nearby, he could hear it bubbling away happily; and there was the warmth from the fireplaces of the homes from his village, drifting to him even at his great distance. There was this perfect balance he could always feel if he just concentrated his thoughts on it. It was a pleasant sensation, he didn't feel restricted to his vessel of flesh and blood, he was flying, he was an element himself. He just wasn't…

The ground underneath him softened and he opened his eyes. His mother and father were smiling down at him. He was dreaming again.

"My dear Ryu…" His mother said.

He wanted to reply but he couldn't think of anything as his mother gently stroked his cheek. They talked for a small while and then he appeared. Drogen… who _was _he? They said Ryu's name and he wanted to say something but he could only gurgle stupidly, like always. He looked at his parents and then their attention went back to him again. Ryu didn't need to look to his left to find that the man called Drogen was gone, he knew already. They tried entertaining him with a soft toy and words that made no sense. But he laughed; he wanted to make them happy… before they died… There it was. The door. Where his mother would let _them_ in. She wandered down the stairs innocently. His beautiful mother was to be felled at any moment. And he as stuck in some pathetic cot not even with the ability to talk. He wanted to cry and a sob came out. His father looked at him with his impressive fantasy-like wings and then his eyes wandered to the doorway, confused. He called for his mother's name. Ryu closed his eyes. He couldn't take it any more. These visions. They're deaths. They're murderers. He just couldn't stand it anymore. He cried and cried. He listened _them _enter and his father's confused cries; and then he felt his blood splash onto his face and he heard the foreboding thud of a dead body falling on the floor. He cried harder and opened his eyes to see through his tear stained vision. The figure picked him up and held him in front of him for while. Soon the voices were becoming distant and Ryu slowly stopped crying and stared his parents' murderer in the face. It was the man who they trusted. He was they're friend. He was the one who turned everybody against them. He was the Elder.

Ryu slowly opened his eyes and immediately squinted at the high sun. He got up slowly stood up and stumbled for a moment, almost falling back down. His body was still a little numb from his dream and he raised his hand to hold his head in case it was to fall off. Ryu stood still closing his eyes for a while and waited until the world stopped spinning like it was trying to throw him off past the sea of stars. The ground finally stopped moving and he carefully opened his eyes and stretched, breathing in the fresh air. An excited bird whizzed by just missing him and flew to the village. Ryu gave a long sigh brushing his hand through his unruly hair and slowly walked back home. He was already late for mass and he couldn't really be bothered going in the first place. His ears were going to be talked off by the Elder once he got back. That damn Elder…. He wondered if he really did kill his parents. Maybe he should do some… research once he got back home, with help from his loyal friend Joel of course.

The village was practically empty as they had all obediently gone to the Dragon Temple. Ryu had nothing against the religion; he just found it very dull. Actually, dull wasn't a strong enough word to describe it. He walked back to his house, which funnily enough was nearby the orphanage he used to reside in. He just needed to wash and get some nourishment. It was the usual routine only this time he had some time to kill while he skipped mass. Maybe he could start his 'research' by 'looking' at the Elder's bedroom upstairs. No harm done right?

He quickly walked up the stairs and quietly opened the Elder's door to his room, even though there was no one around. There was no need for locked doors anywhere really. The world had nothing to be scared about. There were no monsters, no real criminals, no weapons were allowed except for hunting and were only allowed to be used by the 'professionals'. Another subject to add to his list of things that made his life so tedious. The closest thing to a weapon people like him could have were wooden swords. Enforcers of the Code could have real weapons but they never carried them around with them. There was no need. Ryu wondered what the point in Code Enforcers were. Nobody broke the Code because people who follow the Code, well, followed it.

Ryu looked down at a trunk at the end of the Elder's large bed. He wondered why the Elder even needed a bed of large proportions. It wasn't like he took the ladies home with him… Ryu shuddered at the thought of that and continued to open the chest. There wasn't anything interesting in it at all. At first. Underneath the layer of tunics and other clothing was a long sword. The scabbard was elegantly designed decorated with jewels and there was a carving of a dragon flowing down it. Ryu looked at it in awe and moved his fingers along it admiringly. It was rather heavy but he decided to draw the sword anyway. He stood up and slowly lifted it out and the sword rang like crystal as it was drawn and his eyes twinkled in amazement. The sword itself was thin and lighter than the elaborately designed scabbard. Ryu wondered what a weak old man like the Elder did with the sword. Things like that went on display, not hidden away in an old trunk. He tried swinging the sword around cautiously and found it much harder than a feeble wooden sword. The blade was quite thin and was lustrous silver. The handle had a dragon head biting into the blade and it almost growled up at him. For a while Ryu didn't want to put the sword back. It gave him this sense of power and it was a good feeling but alas, he had to leave things as they were and he reluctantly put it away. But not before checking the rest of the contents of the trunk, which was turning out into one big treasure chest. Underneath another layer of thin clothing was a whole set of armour as elaborate as the scabbard. The chest armour had some kind of dragon-like symbol on it like it belonged to… a clan. Ryu wondered as he pulled out more of the set, how did the Elder acquire such things? Everyone knew that the Elder was completely against violence in any way, even if it were for good reasons. But then again, his dream told him that the younger version of the Elder murdered his parents. Who or what should he believe; the people or his dreams?

Once the set of armour had been swiftly removed, what was left on the bottom were a few small daggers, each had intricately designed sheaths or scabbards. The Elder probably never checked the trunk, either way the objects inside were likely to be too heavy for him to lift. So he wondered whether he should 'borrow' one of them, just in case. He couldn't resist the temptation and so he examined each one. They all seemed equally helpful though in truth he wasn't sure what he should be looking for… He had an idea, a weird one but it just may work, so he carefully lined the daggers up and put his hand on one and then closed his eyes. He slowly managed to concentrate his thoughts like he did when he felt the elements but this time Ryu concentrated on the weapons, he moved his hands across them switching between weapons and just seeing if he could sense one that would somehow draw his attention. So far he couldn't feel anything; the small weapons were made from cold metal and not really an element so he wondered whether he was just making himself look like an idiot. But as soon as his concentration was slightly broken he felt a massive surge of energy underneath his hand and he stopped moving and opened his eyes in surprise. It actually worked! He looked down eagerly and saw that the dagger had a somewhat similar design to the sword. It was the least extravagant of the lot and Ryu supposed it made sense that the Elder would miss it the least. The sheath had a detailed picture of a white dragon sewn in carefully. He slipped out the dagger and examined it more closely. The handle had a tiny circle on it where a dragon carving was curled up comfortably. He put the dagger back and placed it on the floor and cautiously put everything back in the truck, making sure everything was in place. He shut the trunk and picked up the dagger again. He sighed heavily: it wasn't like he'd be able to use it. He temporarily placed it on a chest of drawers and looked around the room. What the hell was he supposed to look for? He walked to the elder's bedside table and rummaged through the drawers hoping for some kind of diary but found nothing but bibles, other books and junk like that. He decided to give up for now so that Joel could do some work as well; and he smoothly picked up the dagger as he walked past the chest of drawers. He closed the door behind him and walked cheerfully down the stairs.

Once in his bedroom he carefully selected the best place to hide his new 'borrowed' possession: under his pillow. He glanced out the window and he saw the village become busier as mass had come to an end. He rushed out of the bedroom down another flight of stairs and made his way out of the house, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl conveniently laid on a small table, on the way. He briskly walked to the Dragon Temple receiving some looks on the way. The Temple was of medium size and was quite old. It was constructed of some kind of white stone that added to the beauty of it. The pillars and holes for windows gave it is old charm and the dragon head protruding from the arch of the entrance gave it a sense of power, somehow. He watched the entrance as he leaned against a solid tree and ate his apple. Some people avoided eye contact with him or just him in general as they walked out; others gave him disgusted looks or disappointed glances and the like. Ryu tried to look cheerful in a polite way but it didn't seem to work. Finally Joel came out and Ryu dropped the apple core on the floor kicking it under some shrubbery, and grinned cheerfully at him. Joel looked worried and hesitantly walked up to Ryu.

"The Elder's really mad you know." He said quietly.

"He's _always _made at me Joel, I can never do anything right in his eyes!"

"You should go in and get it over and done with." Joel said sighing.

Ryu's smile dropped and they looked at each other seriously for a moment.

"I guess. You can wait for a while right? If I take too long then you can meet me at the town square some time. I need to talk to you about something you may find interesting."

"Nothing that's going to spell big trouble right?"

"Well… I dunno but it is important. You've got to believe me, look, I'm totally serious, see?" Ryu said.

Joel looked him in the face suspiciously but he gave up in the end with a sigh. Ryu thanked him with an appreciating nod and then slowly walked into the temple.

The inside of the Temple had greyer stone supporting it but the pillars were still white. There were small simple wooden pews lined up facing a massive statue of the Dragon God. It looked onto the empty seats seriously and condemningly as he perched on his large stone slab. Ryu looked up at him and looked into his large sapphire eyes and then he suddenly became confused. Why sapphire? Why not diamonds or some other precious stone? Well he guessed it was because they weren't a rich town and so the thought left his mind. The Dragon God was stuck in that position trapped in white stone. Ryu wondered whether there really was a God out there somewhere. He sat down on a pew in the front and looked and the statue pondering about everything in his mind. Then he lowered his head and closed his eyes, saying his own silent prayers. He wasn't sure why he did it. Whenever he walked in on his own he felt this need to show his respect. He told people over and over again, he had nothing against the religion they followed; it was just to dull to be so dedicated.

This time he prayed for the safety of his parents souls and asked for some guidance to find the one responsible for their murders. A warm breeze drifted into the temple making his hair wave the same way tall grass did. He felt like he was floating again, like he did when he connected to the elements. It was pleasant and he then muttered the traditional prayer to end his session. Suddenly he felt like he had just been flying up high when something grabbed him and jerked him back down. And it was till pulling him down even when he reached the ground. He opened his eyes and looked up carefully examining the room. That was the first time he had ever felt like that and it was definitely not good. He doubled checked the room and then quickly went about to finishing his prayer.

"Well this is a surprise." An old voice muttered.

Ryu looked up and saw the Elder and then quickly stood up looking uncomfortable.

"I never saw you as the one to be praying. I guess I was wrong." The Elder said with an amused twinkle in his eyes.

"I was just, uh, on my way to see you." Ryu said clearing his throat.

"Ah yes, you weren't at mass today, I was going to question why but…"

But? Was that a but! Well that must have been some kind of record. Ryu straightened up hopefully.

"It seems I can forgive you this time, however…"

Ryu slouched again; he just had to have seen that coming.

"Where were you last night?"

"I was… I fell asleep by the hills." Ryu muttered.

"Again?" The Elder raised a suspicious eyebrow.

Ryu didn't say anything but still gazed blankly into the Elders eyes while he regarded Ryu suspiciously.

"Well whatever business you have there, make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Yes sir."

The Elder nodded and then walked away and Ryu muttered under his breath as he walked out of the Temple.

"So how'd it go?" Joel asked when Ryu found him in the town square.

"Not bad, but there is something I need you to do for me."

Joel groaned and looked away.

"Just hear me out, I need to find out about the Elder's past, where exactly he came from and what he did before, you know, stuff like that."

"Why the hell do you want to do that?" Joel asked confused.

"My instinct's telling me something is wrong here. Trust me, after what I've seen, reality or not, something is definitely wrong."

"A hunch?" Joel asked suddenly becoming interested.

It was because Ryu's 'hunches' and such, were always right, in some way or the other.

"So, are you in with me?" Ryu asked grinning.

"Yeah sure, what are friends for eh?" Joel grinned back.

"Alright, I'm gonna help too but you start off first okay? I need to think a few things out." Ryu's eyes suddenly saddened and that was when Joel could always tell.

"Your parents again? Wait, is this what this is all about? Hey, you're not saying that the Elder-"

"I'm not saying anything! Just keep your voice down alright?"

"Right, sorry, I'm gonna get going with that research, so uh, yeah. I'll se you later then." Joel mumbled somewhat and walked away.

Ryu shook his head sighing at his friend and then turned around and began walking back to the Temple, whilst noting that, from the corner of his eye, he could see a Code Enforcer watching him very closely.

Once again he stood in front of the temple staring into the statue's sapphire eyes. He looked into the confused, his eyes squinting slightly. It was the sapphire, there was something about it which just pulled at his brain but he just couldn't figure out what. But if he was even thinking about it so much then there was definitely something wrong with it. Nowadays everything seemed to be wrong. He looked around to see who was watching and again sat by the closet pew, looking up at the Dragon God statue. Then as he stared into the sapphire a single word came to his mind: Drogen. Ryu sat up straighter as he realised that the man was there at the time of his parent's deaths. Who was Drogen? Was he alive now? If he was alive, then where was Drogen? He looked at the statue again wishing it could give him more clues.

He didn't know how long he sat there for staring into the statue but eventually he closed his eyes and rested his head in his hands exasperated. All he wanted was to know what happened, who his parents were and… revenge. He wanted revenge. That couldn't be too much to ask for, could it?

"Do not fear warrior for your time has come." A deep voice said gently.

Ryu opened his eyes. That voice…. He looked up but no one was there, not one living thing. Nobody but Ryu and the statue. He looked up at it and leaned against the pew in a more relaxing position. He wasn't a warrior… and what was 'his time'? It sounded like he was going to die or something. Ryu let out a frustrated sigh and then stood up tiredly and looked one last time at the statue respectfully. He trudged out and looked back on the temple, the sunset behind it making it a more beautiful than it already was. He leaned against his favourite tree and looked at it smiling, not because it was a beautiful sight but because he could sense Joel trying to creep up on him again, that guy just never learned.

"So what have you found out?" He asked loudly.

Joel almost screamed but then walked over half annoyed half excited.

"Some interesting stuff." He replied

"Okay," Ryu said slowly sitting down, "Spill."

Joel sighed and sat down, explaining to him that the Elder's origins were unknown, one day about forty years ago he appeared with surprising wisdom and advice for the town's current mayor. He rose from close advisor to Elder as he aged and through his life he went away on many trips, to preach to other towns or to seek more wisdom. And around eighteen years ago, he brought Ryu to the town, claiming that during the time of darkness his town was attacked and-

"And all that's left are ruins but by luck he found me. Probably pitied upon by God, yeah yeah, I already know that story."

"Oh sorry."

"Nah its okay, listen, did he ever have a past with the military?"

"What! No! He's always been a pacifist; we all know that… another hunch?"

"I, uh…" Ryu coughed uncomfortably, "Looked around in his room and found some… objects that may be of interest."

"You did what!"

"Chill, what matters more is that I found a bunch of weapons and armour in this trunk thing and I'm telling you those things were made by expert blacksmiths, I can tell."

Joel sighed and leaned against the tree opposite him and then looked at the sky and smiled.

"See that bunch of birds flying there? I wanna be just like that, flying around free, no duties, no work, no freaking murder mysteries…"

Ryu laughed and closed his eyes; he already knew what it was like to be free, to fly. He closed his eyes still smiling and concentrated his thoughts. Everything was normal, the earth, the warmth, the cold, the wind, the cosy light… Ryu's smile immediately dropped. He never had sensed light before and there was something else there… the darkness. It was pulling him down and when he reached the ground it still wanted to pull him down further. That feeling was very familiar. He opened his eyes and sat up and looked at Joel who was gazing at him curiously.

"Joel…" He said darkly, "Those aren't birds!"

"Wha?"

Ryu stood up and turned round and faced the creatures flying in the sky. Squinting he could just make out… something large, it had bat-like wings but they were still too far to see what they were exactly…

"What the… what are they?"

"Whatever they are, they're not friendly." Ryu said darkly.

They looked at each other. To Joel Ryu seemed… different. There was hate in his eyes. He looked like he was ready to just get up and go fight. To Ryu, Joel worried too much. Fear dominated Joel's expression. They both stood there staring into the sky but it was only a few seconds before the creatures zoomed over head.

"Whoa!" Joel exclaimed.

They ducked slightly and watched them fly on… maybe they weren't going to attack. But they soon saw them u-turn in the sky and swoop down on the village.

"Dragons…" Ryu whispered.

Joel stood with his mouth gawked open, paralyzed with shock and fear. Soon the screams rose high into the air and the chaos spread like the fire eating away at the houses. The people could only run: it was the first time they had been attacked. Most lived a life without real fear or danger, none knew how to fight. Even the Code Enforcers were squashed like pathetic bugs in the path of the invaders. The ground was painted with blood and decorated with mangled bodies; even the women and children were not spared.

"Joel, hide!" Ryu hissed.

Joel gulped and immediately dived into the bushes. Ryu stood in the middle of the path momentarily watching in confusion and curiosity as a few dragons landed gracefully in the distance. But as they walked over their bodies became engulfed in darkness and changed shape. They shrank and stood on two legs, in fact, the shapes were human. The darkness dispersed like startled bats flying away. Ryu narrowed his eyes feeling perplexed but joined Joel as the figures came closer. They were both breathing hard and Joel was shaking. Ryu crouched and watched carefully through a gap in the bushes. There were around four of them, the dragons or humans, whatever they were. They all differed in shape and size and appearance. There was one particularly tall one wearing armour and resembling something in stories called a knight. In fact it somehow reminded him on f the armour in the Elder's room; only it was black and had jagged spikes protruding from the shoulders. Just before they did reach the temple and where Ryu once stood, the Elder walked out. He seemed angry and stood in front of strange people.

"What is the meaning of this!" The Elder boomed.

"Now, now old man, no need to get worked up. Just some old friends coming for a visit." A shorter and not as elaborately dressed one said, in an odd high pitched voice.

"Pfeh, friends… apart from destroying this small village, what business do you have here? We died out long ago when the peace came… who is the new leader?"

"That's for us to know and you to never find out, old man." The small one said to him.

"May we talk inside?" The tall one said in a somewhat quiet and smooth voice.

The Elder stood there hesitantly but then nodded and waited for the others to go in first.

Joel took a few deep breaths as the scene eventually sunk in. A dragon screamed overhead and Ryu closed his eyes. He didn't understand it at all; only that the village was under attack when the world was supposed to be at peace. Suddenly Joel gasped and grabbed Ryu's arm tightly.

"Ryu! My family! May family is out there!"

Ryu opened his eyes and looked at his childhood friend.

"Joel, they're probably already-"

"Don't say it! Don't you dare say it! We are going to save them right now!"

"Okay, keep your voice down; we won't be much help to them dead will we?"

Joel took a deep breath and Ryu snuck out first with Joel following nervously behind him. They had no weapons to fight with. Yet.

"Okay, you go to my house first; I want you to get something for me, it's under my pillow okay? I'll see you there." Ryu said quietly, his eyes darting around the area.

"But wait, what are you gonna do?"

"Trust me just for once." Ryu said and then he slipped away leaving Joel to fend for himself.

Ryu carefully crept over to a mangled body of a Code Enforcer; his simple shoes made of pieces of light brown leather sown together, getting stained by the blood on the ground, and took her sword.

"Rest with the Dragon." He mumbled before walking away.

Suddenly there was a tremendous screech as a black and dangerously spiky dragon hovered overhead. Ryu gasped and backed away gripping the sword with his to hands tightly, however, the dragon merely darted to and fro hesitantly like it couldn't decide whether to attack. Ryu didn't know why it did it but he didn't care. He turned round and ran as fast as he could to his house. As he approached he could hear Joel's screams; and as the screams filled his ears his heart started to beat much faster like it was trying to break out of his chest, and his breathing was even harder.

His frowned in confusion as he saw the door was burst open but it looked like something larger than the door frame had tried to squeeze through. Again there was Joel's screams and it sounded like he was in some agony. Ryu had to hurry. He crept up the stairs. He noticed scratches along one wall and that the banister had been gouged to almost nothing. He heard another voice screaming angrily. It was male, deep and powerful. But it didn't dishearten Ryu. He felt the need to help his friend more now than before. He took a deep breath at the top of the stairs and crept beside his bedroom door, pinned against the wall.

"Where is it!" The voice boomed.

There was a sickening crunch followed by Joel's painful scream.

"Give it to me now!"

Another crunch and another scream. Ryu closed his eyes and could almost feel Joel's pain. How much longer until he had no more bones to break? How much longer until the man bored of Joel's stubbornness? How much longer until Joel was dead? Ryu couldn't take it, he had to do something, or may the Dragon God curse him forever for staying silent. Sword tightly gripped in his hand, his morals high, he swivelled round commanding the man to stop what he was doing. But already his confidence sharply fell as he saw that in fact, it was not a man. It wasn't even human. And Joel… poor Joel… His body was just wrong and in impossible angles. Tears were streaming down his cheeks from his eyes and blood from his mouth. The thing was shaped like a man but there were no real human features. Its eyes were yellow and had narrowed pupils, it had black scales smothered over its body and there were long dark spikes protruding from its back indiscriminately. The creature had a very wide body which explained why the doorway was so damaged. It had very little armour, it probably didn't need it, but armour it did have was made from black metal. Its eyes widened and then narrowed hatefully at him as it turned to see who dared command it. Ryu gulped but didn't give ground. It snorted distastefully and then turned to face him silently. Ryu looked form Joel to the thing constantly, like is eyes were set on elastic but then the creature snatched his eyes attention as it charged at him alarmingly fast. Ryu didn't react fast enough moved away but the creature's spike slashed his chest. He cried out in shock and fell to the floor. He was readying to get up but heard the creature carry on down the stairs and out the house. Ryu's warm blood began to soak his shirt but he didn't notice it or the stinging pain. He dropped the sword and crawled over to his best friend.

"Joel... I'm sorry…" he said quietly and looked down at him, not daring to touch him.

"S-s'okay…" Joel grinned through the tears.

"I… gotta get you out of here."

"No" Don't move me! It... it hurts too much." Joel said squeezing his eyes together.

"What the hell did it want?" Ryu whispered in despair.

"I-I put it back… under your pillow…"

"The dagger? But why all this for that?" Ryu stood up and walked to his bed, reaching under his pillow and taking the dagger and looked at it blankly.

"Joel, why didn't you just give it to him?" He asked.

"Hey, what're friends for?"

"Joel…" His eyes began to sting and he rubbed them with his arm.

"We have to get out of here, I'll try making something to carry you on, hang in there okay?"

"No point." Joel wheezed.

"What?"

"Please Ryu... the pain… it… it's too much… I can't… f-finish it."

"No!" Ryu said angrily, "I can't do that! You're my best friend and I just can't do that!"

"Ryu please!" Joel sobbed, his eyes shut close together.

A screech from a passing dragon echoed outside. Ryu wondered if anyone else escaped. He couldn't feel them anymore. The place used to have such a nice aura. Now he could feel the darkness taking everything away, eating everything, destroying everything.

Ryu walked over to the sword and picked it up. He walked over to the quivering Joel.

"Rest with the Dragon Joel, you're a great friend."

All it took was one swing of a sword to end a person's life. Joel's blood was seeping into the carpet and his body remained still. Just one swing… and it was all over… Ryu looked out the window. Everything was engulfed in flames spare the odd building. He could just see the temple and people were walking out of it. Ryu had to go to… He had to warn others. He closed his eyes angrily. He would get his revenge for Joel. He swore upon it. And all the lives of all the villagers. They would not be forgotten. He would hold this town in his heart. He put the dagger slowly in his pocket. The sword gripped tightly in his hands again, his eyes set with hate, he walked out of the house and onto the street. The dragons were too busy flying to notice him and he couldn't see any people around. He faded into the woods nearby and walked away from the burning ruins of the town. Memories of his friend in his heart, the creature's face blazed into his head, his eyes staring ahead, and the soft tears rolling down his cheeks, he walked on and on, ignoring his wounds and his pain.


	3. Chpt 2: The Awakening

**Chapter 2: The Awakening**

His vision was blurred and his footsteps weak. He didn't know if he could carry on anymore. Strange creatures had started emerging from the once peaceful land. It seemed that the age of monsters had come upon them again. But he would fight. He refused to give in to the darkness. He stumbled and tripped, falling to the ground, his sword thumped softly on the grass but it sounded so far away… He turned on his back and closed his eyes. His energy was exhausted. It felt like the world around him was drinking his life energy like it needed him to fight back the new darkness. But if that was so then why wouldn't the world just leave him alone? Leave him to fight for his revenge. The image of that creature, Joel, his burning village, all of it was scarred into the back of his tired mind.

His hand moved softly across the grass and found the handle of the sword and gripped it tightly. He could sense life forms approaching. They didn't seem human and yet, they didn't bear the same dark instinct as the monsters it seemed. He opened his eyes as much as he could, yet they were probably only half opened if even that. The moon, usually so bright and accompanied by energetic stars; was faded and dull, he felt like he wasn't in that world anymore.

It wasn't long before he could hear what was approaching and it was startlingly similar to wing beats. He wanted to get up. To defend himself. But the energy just wouldn't come. It seemed that whatever was nearby had landed as there were gentle thumps on the grass and the sounds of rustling feathers. There was also the sound of quietly clanking armour and weapons. His free hand twitched. He heard them approach and suddenly burning in front of his eyes were those dark forms that went into the temple. They were coming for him. They knew he had heard something about them. They wanted to kill him. He moved the hand carrying the sword slightly. A rush of energy came to him. He wouldn't die at their hands. Not now. Not ever. Suddenly he wasn't on grass anymore. He was lying on the stone road in his burning village. Now was the chance to protect it. He could save them. He could save everyone. They circled him. He swung his swords angrily at a pair of legs. But they jumped away quickly. They were saying something but he couldn't hear. He wouldn't hear. He got up on his knees breathing heavily. The world around him was… moving. Swaying, how was he supposed to fight like that? Then he understood. It was their doing. They were challenging him. And he would rise to meet it. He got up on his feet, his head slightly slumped. The figures weren't doing anything but then they drew closer. He would kill them. He would make them suffer. Suffer like Joel had. He would make sure of it. One got to close and he slashed out. Their outlines may be blurred but in his mind there was no denying it was them. He madly went about trying to slash and stab what he could, but he couldn't seem to hit anything… much.

"You won't…. kill me…" he said breathlessly.

Suddenly a figure rushed forwards but his arms felt like they were as heavy as gold and he couldn't raise his sword. There was an impact on his body and he gasped in pain and shock. The world faded away to black and he fell, and fell, and fell….

He was standing in a large field filled with tall grass and wild flowers. It was very peaceful. His parents stood in front of him, smiling, reaching out for him to join them. He smiled too, small tears of joy glistened in the corner of his eyes. He walked forward but as soon as he took that first step, monstrous flames rose out of nowhere. They licked everything tasting its destruction and roaring gleefully. His smile had dropped and his face was scared. He couldn't move his legs, no matter how much he wanted to. His parents faded away behind a barrier of flames. But a small ball of light remained and it approached him. As it did so, flames shrieked away from it and the light stopped close by, hovering in a window in the fire. Scared and uncertain he reached out and touched it.

He opened his eyes and squinted in the light of day. His arm was in the air, his fist clenched around an imaginary object. He brought it down close to his half opened eyes and opened his hand. Nothing was there. After staring at his lightly bandaged hand he heard a hearty laugh. He looked up confused and saw a man standing in some kind of doorway, he was grinning at him. He suddenly realised he wasn't in the open anymore and sat up in panic and looked around.

"Easy kid, you're safe here."

"Where am I?" He demanded angrily.

"The City of Wyndia. Relax kid!" The man laughed.

Ryu kicked off the covers. He didn't like it, not knowing where he was. He didn't like it one bit. He swung his feet around and got up to walk out but stumbled immediately and almost fell but the man rushed forward to catch him. It was then he noticed gleaming white wings. His eyes widened as he stared at them. Then it reminded him, he was thinking about wings not too long ago…

The man sat him back on the bed and sighed.

"Calm down kid! …What? Fascinated by these things?" He asked pointing to his wings.

Ryu got rid of the shocked look on his face. He didn't appreciate being called 'kid'. But the man laughed anyway.

"Have you been living under a rock or something? All Wydians have wings!"

"…All…?"

His father had wings, could that possibly mean…?

"But living under a rock or no…" The guard laughed but not as heartily, "You sure did put up a fight against our scouts!"

"Scouts?" Ryu asked, feeling very confused.

"Yeah… you... don't remember, do you?"

Ryu shook his head. What did happen before he came to this City? He certainly didn't remember going to Wyndia. But before that, after he left the village… he remembered… something… distant figures and muffled words… Was there a fight? Of course there was, monsters were crawling around everywhere. But…

"You should rest up some more… you were really beaten up. It's lucky our Princess still knows white magic. What happened to you anyway, you don't look like you come from around here…"

He looked up at the man, Ryu's face void of emotion.

"My village was attacked."

The man's eyes widened in shock and surprise.

"I... I'm sorry to hear that… It was… attacked by monsters?" He asked uncertainly.

Ryu felt fury bubbling up inside of him.

"Dragons." He said darkly.

The man's face almost paled, but his expression was almost angry.

"So the rumours were true… His Majesty should be very interested in hearing this. Listen kid," the man said placing a heavy hand on Ryu's shoulder. "If what you say is true, then you should explain your story in detail to His Majesty. But your health comes first, so rest well. Our medical staff shall do what they can to heal your wounds. I'll be back."

Ryu said nothing as the man nodded to him in encouragement and walked out. He didn't know if he was in the mood to relay his story. He definitely wasn't in the mood to rest either. However, he knew nothing about those dragons or… knights. It would probably be best to gather information first. As the dumb old Elder used to always say, 'knowledge is power'. He smiled half-heartedly. He was thinking about home already.

Ignoring the dull aching all over his body, he got up and looked around the room. It was simple, tidy, clean. It had to be if it were to hold sick or injured people. He looked to a small chair nearby; there was a sword (his sword?) in a scabbard and a new set of clothes. They were almost asking him to leave. He looked down at his torn clothes and decided it would be better to change. And so he did. He sauntered over and picked up the clothes on the chair. But under them lay the dagger. Ryu narrowed his eyes in anger and sadness. Was the village destroyed… for the dagger? It seemed a little… drastic. Shifting the clothes under his left arm, he picked it up and examined it again with his right. He assumed an average dagger was plain, so the dagger he held in his hand would be unique for the dragon. He then wondered… dragons attacking a village for a dagger with a dragon carving… the connection was a little obvious but there was still something off. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

He finished changing and already he was feeling refreshed. So there was no harm in a quiet wander around. He opened the door to his small room and almost stumbled backwards when he saw the massive layout of the building he was in. He gawked at the extravagant designs, shining ornaments and expensive looking paintings. Then he remembered the man saying something about a princess and healing arts. Did that mean he was in the actual castle or palace? Well, that was something. He grinned sheepishly at himself and quietly shut the door behind him. He carried the dagger at his side and the sword with a new scabbard on his back, and felt a little out of place. It was surprisingly quiet for the home of royalty, he imagined it to be bustling with servants and guards but there were a mere few maids walking about and one or two guards at designated spots.

Note: will update this chapter soon, just thought I'd give you guys something to read first, seeing as you have been waiting for a century and a half!


End file.
